


Amazonian Earth: Visiting Karry

by KarryBeta, KarryMaster



Series: Amazonian Earth [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Karry, Karry Universe, Millma Verse, Multiverse, SnowBarry - Freeform, Snowallen, Speedster Barry Allen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 05:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryBeta/pseuds/KarryBeta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryMaster/pseuds/KarryMaster
Summary: With his cousin not willing and not able to help him Barry Allen turns to the multiverse for help learning how to be a speedster.





	Amazonian Earth: Visiting Karry

**Author's Note:**

> Most of this was in my other story Karry Universe, also posted under the latest chapter. I took out the Amazonain parts, switch some POVS, and added a new ending.

On Amazonian Earth, Arthur, the brother of Barry was explaining the multiverse to his brother and friends. He had a white board in front of him and was smirking.

Their cousin had officially stated she could not help them, and she did not want to be their family; their parents abandoning her and being raised by Amazonians had done its toll. She didn't want them, even if it wasn't Barry or Arthur's fault. The boys were paying for their parents' mistake.

"So now that Rae… sorry Rachel," calling her Rae was a hard habit to kick for the two Allen boys, "is out of the question. Let's turn to the multiverse."

"What is this?" Caitlin asked pointing at the name on the board.

"The multiverse," Arthur said. "The names of the worlds on the system. I spy a bit. Of course, there are millions of more worlds, but these are the most likely to help. We're Amazonian." Arthur pointed at Amazonian right at the end. "Now if you want a Rae, Rachel, Rachie… they go by a lot of nicknames, I would suggest New Justice Rae. She's been a hero a long time. Although she did kill her Barry." Barry took an intake of breath at this. "But that Barry had it coming – he was a super dick."

"If our Rachel," Caitlin started, "is a natural and never had to learn, logic says its true for others. I think we need to get off Rae."

"You can go to another Barry. More than enough of them who are speedsters." Arthur now suggested. "We have Prime. I would not suggest SuperEarth though – there are issues there. Karry…"

"What's a Karry?" Barry asked.

"I…um… don't know. You know what, let's go find out," Arthur said, grinning and opening a portal.

-Karry Universe- 

When they arrived on the other Earth it took a moment for them to take in who was there. In front of them was Barry's alternate while Caitlin alternate was on a chair. They recognized Jesse, Harrison Wells daughter, sitting there as well. There was a large white dog and a cat. Also two little girls sitting on the floor. The strangest thing though was a green duck that was quacking.  

"Is that a green duck?" Arther wasted no time pointing out as the duck quacked, then turned back into his human form. "Nice. Hi, I am Arthur Allen. Arty or people call me Accord." The three barely blinked at the green baby.

"Oh damn, another one," Jesse said confusing the three a bit. "Good thing Cisco's gone – he would freak out." A toy the two girls had gave out an elephant and this earth Barry, Caitlin, and Jesse turned to yell no, but Garfield had already transformed, and the group had to laugh – it seemed Garfield could not get to the full height and weight of an elephant yet. He was bigger than normal but was tiny compared to what he was supposed to be.

"Okay, that is actually kind of cute," this Earth's Barry said with a smile as Garfield turned back into a human toddler. "So, what can we do for you?" The attention was finally on the world hoppers. "First off call me Barry-Blue. What's your color?" The questioned was pointed at Barry, but he had no idea what this Barry-Blue meant. It must have been obvious since Barry-Blue continued. "Behind your Flash symbol. What color? White, red, blue? New color? Are you green?"

"I um… don't have a speedster suit," he said looking down. His alternate had not even doubled guessed to think he might not have a speedster outfit. "That's why we came here. See, I am a speedster, but I… I can't control it. Sometimes I cannot run; sometimes I just stops randomly. I need… training…" Amazonian Barry stopped as his counterpart picked up his ringing cellphone.

"Barry Allen," he answered as the baby, now a monkey jump on his back; Barry-Blue put an arm around the monkey and the interaction seemed to make Alura and Nora happy, so Garfield started to goof it up. "No… wait… what? I'll be there." Barry-Blue hung up the phone.

"What's wrong?" Caitlin asked. The Amazonian group hung back, Arthur now wondering if this was a bad time and to pick another Earth. Barry wondering if his alternate would say anything first though. 

"STAR Gaming. I can't figure out Cisco's system or how he managed things. No notes. Nothing. I'm not sure he did have anything. Things are crazy there. I'm sorry, I got to go," Barry-Blue said this to the world hoppers. "Jesse, take care of the world hoppers? You're the speed force expert."

Giving another apologetic look to his counterpart, Barry ran out but returned a second later, the green monkey in his arms who transformed back into a human.

"Mama!" He cried out-Blue yelled out.

"I think this is yours," Barry said, giving the crying baby to Caitlin. "Sometimes kids who are not speedster get scared by running. Forgot he was with me," Barry was shocked as an outfit just started to appear around Barry-Blue. It was a mix of red and yellow and had a blue diamond shape behind a lightning bolt. His alternate grabbed the two girls on the floor, clearly his kids. "Krypto, Hex, come." The two animals jumped up and followed their master out.

"You and Barry are not, together are you?" Amazonian Caitlin spoke up to her counterpart, having been quiet up to this point. It was very obvious from the littler interaction though that the two were not a couple.

"Nope," Caitlin Karry Alternate said, making a face that did not go unnoticed. Caitlin wondering why being with Barry would make that face. "Barry is like a brother."

"So, speed force problems," Jesse said, deciding not to let this issue hang.

"How did he do that?" The only Barry left asked. He was still in shock over the outfit appearing around his alternate. 

"Speed force suit?" Jesse asked. "Tricky thing – I have not even been able to do it yet. It seems to mainly be a Barry-thing though, although some Rae's can do it these days. Our Barry started doing it completely by accident and it took even more time to figure out how to do it on purpose. Come on. Let me bring you to the speed lab."

Jesse asked Gideon to open a zap tunnel and then went through it. The three were shocked as they went through the portal that appeared as well. 

...

What are you doing?" Jesse asked as she came out of the zap tunnel. There was a large bold man drinking a beer at a table with a large bag with him.

"I'm Justice League now, aren't I?" The man asked.

"Yeah, but you're not supposed to live here," Jesse pointed out. The world hoppers behind Jesse had no clue what was going on. They didn't even know what a Justice League was. 

"Who says I can't? There are rooms. I like it here. And that smell. Smoke… I can smell a fire," Mick said, sitting up at that.

"What?" Jesse asked as Mick got up. "Wait… no!" Jesse ran after Mick at speed.

"What's going on?" Barry asked his brother, who shrugged. Arthur did not know everything about the Earth, after all.

The group followed Mick and Jesse to a nearby room. They had no idea what was going on in the room. There was another dark skinned female they did not know and the bold man seemed to grab some type of necklace. The three were just confused. 

 

"I thought these were supposed to go to righteous warriors," Jesse said to the other woman. Amazonian Caitlin though, cleared her throat. "Oh, right, he's your problem, come on."

Jesse lead the group to the speed lab now. The three taking in the giant lab – there was a circular tunnel around them and in the middle was a lab with computer equipment and other devices. "Much bigger and cooler than our old one in last Watchtower. And can't beat the view." Jesse point up. There was a glass ceiling and the group looked up to see the Earth above them.

"Where exactly are we?" Caitlin asked. Being stunned at seeing the view of the planet she thought they were on. 

"Watchtower," Jesse said as she went to the computers. "It's on the moon." The three were stunned at this. They had been teleported to the moon and the people of this world acted like it was no big deal. And to them they realized it wasn't a big deal. "There's a changing room over there along with some speedster training clothes. Also, some monitoring equipment I need you to put on." Jesse pointed Barry to an area across the room where there was a door.

Amazonian Barry slowly walked over there and came back minutes later in a simple shirt and pants. He had a device on his arm. "Longest I ever had to wait for a speedster. Now the tunnel is over there. Run into it and run around." Jesse instructed as Barry started running, slower than any Barry she knew. "Any second now."

"Give me a minute," Barry said, already sounding frustrated as he finally started running. He spent a while running around this circle. Trying to keep his powers going, but every once in a  while he would stop dead in his tracks. Jesse would yell out for him t continue and he would have to try.

"You can stop," Jesse said, and Amazonian Barry was thankful as he slowed down and stopped. He was out of breath and had never pushed himself that much. Caitlin put an arm around him. "These readings… Just…"

"What?" Caitlin asked.

"Well, just to get you a frame of mind," Jesse said, deciding to explain it in full and trying to find the words... "This is Alura and Nora, our Barry's kids who you met briefly," a hologram of Alura and Nora, appeared surprising the three from Amazonian, they were starting to realzie this world had advance tech they didn't, "and their readings, which will just keep getting stronger as they grow." A screen with some readings Barry and Arthur did not understand appeared, but Caitlin gave a look at. "Their speed force connection. Speed… I mean, they were born speedsters of course, so their connection should be better, but they shouldn't be faster than you yet. They are though."

Barry pouted at that. He was being beaten by babies. "Here is our Barry, Mutant Barry, and Prime Barry. They had a bit of a competition last month on who could go the fastest, but averaging it out they were basically the same," Jesse said, with a small smile. "And this is you – this connection to the speed force… it's the weakest I have ever seen."

"With those types of readings, you shouldn't be a speedster," a new voice spoke, and Jesse smiled. Arthur whispered to the two this was Wally West since he wasn't on their world. "I think the question is, how?"

"I'm sorry?" Barry asked.

"How did you get your speed?" Wally asked.

Barry pointed to Arthur, who gave a smile.

"Accord," Arthur state. "I give meta human abilities…"

"Yeah, we know," Jesse and Wally said together. Seeming a bit more annoyed than they should and Caitlin kind of wondered what alternate Arthur had that annoyed them so. "But you did it… did you shock him? Or something?"

"Eventually," Arthur said. "It took a while after I mutated his DNA to a speedster to figure out how to… well get his speed. There was more to it."

"Yeah," Wally said, giving Jesse a look.

"I guess we figured out the problem," Jesse sighed, turning off the holograms. "You weren't created right. Your connection to the speed force is wrong."

"Can you fix it?" Barry asked.

"You can't un-cook a chicken," Wally pointed out.

"Or uncrack an egg," Jesse commented, the two looking at each other. "But the point being, we can't redo how you were made… unless… Gideon, can you connect to the multiverse system?"

"Yes, Liberty Belle," Gideon's voice was heard, surprising the Amazonian Trio. "What do you need?"

"Prime records. Their encounter with Zoom," Jesse instructed. The three from Amazonian had no idea what was going on. "Look for any mention of their Barry losing his powers?"

"Found several mentions of their Barry's power lose. You want all the documents?" Gideon said.

"Summarize," Jesse said.

"Zoom had kidnapped their Wally and demanded Barry's speed for his release," Gideon started. "Barry gave up his speed. Later, when Zoom invaded their Earth, Barry wanted his speed back. They remade the incident that gave Barry his powers, originally thinking it killed Barry, they discovered he had been sent into the speed force. After a set of trials, the speed force gave Barry back his speed. The incident also gave their Jesse and Wally their powers as a bonus."

"There," Jesse said pointing. "If we contact Prime, we can disconnect this Barry from the speed force and redo it."

"No good," Wally said shaking his head, taking away the smile Amazonian Barry face. "Theoretically it's possible, but Jesse, you got to get out of the realm of science. I know you study the speed force, but the speed force is not just a force – you know this. It has its own mind. You heard Barry talk about when he went inside; Prime Barry was chosen by the speed force and he had to prove himself again to become the Flash again. This Barry simply was not chosen. The speed force let him get connected, not even that well, but there's no saying if we disconnect him from the speed force, it will let him back in."

"Ah. You're right," Jesse nodded. Amazonian Barry was confused though not sure about this speedforce or how it was a person. "Oh! I've got it." Jesse gave a smirk. "Tachyons!"

"You're right," Wally said. "Tachyons are known to enhance speed. We make a device and place it on his speedster outfit…"

"He doesn't have an outfit," Jesse said.

"No outfit!?" Wally was stunned. "Well, it explains why he is wearing that. That needs to be fixed. Who's making our outfits now that Cisco is dead?"

"Technically not dead – he's in the future. We've simply been using the term gone," Jesse corrected. "And Michelle – I think she has some ideas on speedster outfits."

"Gideon, tell Michelle to come to the Superflash cave," Wally said. "You three, come on."

Jesse and Wally started walking, the three from Amazonian Earth completely lost.

"Are we still here?" Arthur now asked, feeling that they'd been ignored to the point of invisibility.

"They did get a little ahead of themselves, but they do know better," Caitlin pointed out.

"Did you understand any of that, though?" Barry asked.

"I think it sums up to they have a plan," Caitlin stated. "Come on, let's follow."

-Karry Universe- 

Michelle had eagerly come to the Superflash cave upon hearing a speedster needed an outfit. She was all smiles when Amazonian Barry commented he didn't want to look like their Rachel – even going on the system to show them Rachel's unusual but similar outfit.

"I'm still curious how you got this all together so soon?" Jesse asked. While she and Wally had been working on a couple of devices, Michelle had come prepared.

"Oh, I had been working on this for a while. I thought maybe one of you… but I kind of think you speedster all like looking alike anyway," Michelle said as Amazonian Barry was looking down at the outfit. "We need a full-length mirror in here."

"How does it look?" Amazonian Barry asked, once changed into it.

The costume was blue down the middle but a much lighter blue then what Rachel wore; it had silver and black on the sides and into the arms. The gloves were silver with black finger tips.

"Looks good," Amazonian Caitlin said with a nod, her Karry counterpart no longer in the Superflash cave with them.

"Two last things," Jesse said, taking a device and putting in on Amazonian Barry's chest. It was a Flash symbol, like the one they wore, only in silver. "There's a tachyon device on the inner side. It should enhance your speed enough you can run normally; I wouldn't bet on doing any special tricks but should be enough to start being a hero. Maybe your team can look into ways of specializing it to get some tricks out of it."

"And with time the tachyons will strengthen the connection to the speed force," Wally added. "Worse comes to worse you have to use it forever. And here," Wally held out a pair of sunglasses which had blue-tinted shades.

Amazonian Barry took it and put it on his face; as he did, his hair turned silver making both Arthur and Amazonian Caitlin give each other a look. Before either could comment they heard a door opening and laughing as Barry and Kara came in with their kids.

"I can get STAR Gaming and Toys in order now. Thanks to you," Barry was saying to Kara and then he looked "Hey, we have a Barry-Silver here."

"Why Silver?" Amazonian Barry, or the newly named Barry-Silver, asked.

"Because your hair is silver," Barry-Blue said, pointing at his counterpart.

"Wait, what?" Barry-Silver asked, putting his hand on his hair and turning to look back in the mirror, shocked.

"Yeah, how did you dye his hair so quickly?" Amazonian Caitlin asked, not sure she liked the look on her boyfriend.

"Oh, calm down and take off the glasses," Jesse laughed, and Barry-Silver did as he was instructed. As he did, his hair turned back to brown. "It's a hologram. Since you're not wearing a mask, the hair color change is another trick to hide your identity. Could make it purple if you wanted but silver fits with your costume."

"Oh," Barry-Silver said looking down at the glasses. "Cool."

"So, I guess you got this problem solved?" Barry-Blue said, nodding at Jesse who nodded back. "Awesome… since I wouldn't know the first thing on what to do." He told this to Barry-Silver, who raised an eyebrow at him. It was basically the same thing Rachel had said. "I just run, and it works." Barry-Blue shrugged.

Kara chuckled as she kissed her husband's cheek.

"You two are together?" Amazonian Caitlin asked.

"Yeah," Kara said. Barry and Kara had put the girls on the floor to run around under the watchful eyes of Krypto; Porthos was running to chase them, while Hex went to sleep. "On basically every Earth we know well almost. Prime, Mutant, Canary. The list goes on."

Amazonian Caitlin looked to Arthur. "That's what you meant by they have a connection?" Arthur gave a smirk and looked down.

"Hey Caitlin, never on our Earth," Barry-Silver said going next to his girlfriend. "I'm with you. Our Kara is with Mon."

"That's not unusual when she's not with me," Barry-Blue said, deciding not to comment on him and Caitlin being together. There was only one other world he knew where that had happened, after all.

"Yeah," Caitlin said with a smile. "Besides, with Kara's sister not wanting anything to do with you it would never happen."

"Alex hates you?" Kara asked, laughing to herself. The three of us were confused. 

"Who's Alex?" Barry-Silver asked. "Your sister is my cousin. Rachel Garrick." Kara and Barry-Blue looked at each other. "You were both raised by Wonder Woman on Themyscira." Kara mouth opened at this. "It's a long story but… well, my parents choose not to take in Rae… Rachel, and she's… just not that into reconnecting." Amazonian Caitlin put a hand on Barry-Silver's back.

"Don't take it too personally," Barry spoke at this.

"How can I not?" Barry-Silver folded his arms at this. "She doesn't want to know me or Arthur because of what our parents did – it's not our fault and yet she…"

"We know a Rae who hates other versions of herself," Kara cut Barry-Silver off at this, surprising the Amazonian group.

"Rae's like to build walls," Barry-Blue continued. "It takes very special people to break those walls down. It sounds like she built walls against her family. It will be up to her if she wants to tear them down or not."

"Doubt she will," Arthur shrugged at this. "Being raised by Amazonians…" he let that hang in the air.

"So, you have got to be Amazonian Earth," Kara said with a nod. "Good name."

"Well, I think it's time we go," Arthur changed topic, not wanting to stay on the topic of Rachel Garrick. He went to open a portal but was shocked when nothing happened. "Wait, what? But that's never happened before!" He turned back to his Barry, shocked.

"The Karry Conundrum," Kara and Barry-Blue said together, confusing the three visitors.

"You can get to Karry just fine, but cannot leave," Kara clarified. "It's takes the Vibes a while, but we have a backdoor, since you're on the system. Go on, stand on the X." Kara pointed on the X on the floor.

"Oh wait, before we go," Barry-Silver said, realizing they had not asked. "What's a Karry?"

"Really?" Jesse asked as the group laughed.

"It's them," Wally said. "Kara, Barry… Karry."

The three from Amazonian looked at each other as Barry-Blue asked Gideon to send them home.

-Amazonian Earth- 

Rachel Garrick was sitting in the small base the superheroes had in Metropolis; Imra was there as well, along with Kara and Mon. The four were talking about what they were going to do tonight, with all in their superhero outfits. They jumped as a portal opened, not as used to it as other worlds. The four recognized their Caitlin, Barry, and Arthur coming out, though. 

"Oka, I thought we talked about this..." Kara started to the three, thinking they had come for help with Barry's speed. 

"We did," Barry said immediately, knowing what Kara was on aboit and not wanting to annoy them. The small group group had not realized they would end up here. "We were on another world and used their system to come back here. Some type of thing... what did they call it?"

"Karry Conundrum," Caitlin added in. "We didn't mean to bother you."

"Nice hair," Kara commented, Barry's silver holographich hair sticking out to them. "So, you got it sorted?" Kara asked, honestly curious. Rachel was listening in, but didn't interact with her cousin.

"I think," Barry said, touching the device Wally had put on his chest and hopeful. His eyes went to Rachel. "Maybe this could use a test..."

"What?" Rachel asked, rolling her eyes.

"Mind a race?" Barry asked, and Rachel actually laughed. 

"You think going to another world will make you beat me?" Rachel asked. 

"Sweetie, be nice," Imra said, putting an arm on her girlfriend. 

"No I won't, but why not? Here to STAR Labs," Barry said, not thinking he would win but he wanted to see if he could at least keep track of her. 

"Fine," Rachel said,, going to her bracelet and summoning her suit. "Come on."

Rachel gave Barry a nod as both started running, Rachel easily getting ahead of Barry and quickly getting so far ahead Barry couldn't see her for - he should have chosen somewhere closer, since he didn't realize they were in Metropolis. He was running out of breath but pushed himself faster; when he got to STAR labs, he crashed as he stopped. 

"You still need to work on stopping," Rachel said. She was sitting on top of some barrels and she jumped down to stand in front of him.

"Yeah," Barry said taking deep breaths. "Thank you. I'll practice."

"And I'm going," Rachel said, without second thought.

"Want to race again?" Barry asked, hopeful. "Not now, I mean. When I get better."

"Maybe," Rachel said, smirking a little and running off without another word. A portal opened and Caitlin and Arthur came out of it, both looking at him.

"I think we need to practice," Caitlin smiled, going to kiss Barry.

**Author's Note:**

> Please me me know you enjoyed by either commenting or giving this story a kudos.


End file.
